Alternate Ending
by nine miles to go
Summary: After the events of "Terra," Beast Boy and Terra can't stop thinking about each other. Finally Beast Boy goes out to find her...but when he does, can he help her discover the secrets of her long forgotten past? TxBB


"Alternate Ending"

Pink-Charmed-One

Chapter One: Thinking of You

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans because if I did, Terra and Beast Boy would SOOOOO be together forever!!! GRRR.

((()))

Terra's POV

((()))

Terra shivered. It was dark out, maybe midnight, and the stars and moon were blocked out by looming dark clouds overhead. A fat raindrop pelted her head and she groaned. It had rained every night this week—all seven days after she'd left the titans.

Now she wanted to go back, but she was completely and utterly lost. Besides, it was too dark to see and she was too weak to journey any further. And they probably wouldn't even want her back, anyways. What kind of people would accept someone who ran away from the best thing that ever happened to her? 'Nobody,' she thought firmly.

"At least nobody normal," she heard herself say aloud. She sighed and felt frustrated tears well up in her eyes. Everything around her was pitch-black, blacker than any other night she'd seen in her life.

Or at least what she could remember of her life.

Three and a half years ago, there'd been an accident. She was eleven years old at the time, but she couldn't remember it. When she woke up she was told that she'd been unconscious for a week and that her mother had been killed in an earthquake that she just barely survived herself.

She was left with the knowledge of only two things: My name is Terra and I'm alone.

The earthquake wasn't her fault—it was what caused her to awaken these powers in the first place. The doctors couldn't understand it, but they knew that the earthquake was of natural causes. Terra wasn't the one that killed her mother.

Of course, what did it matter? She'd been hit in the head so hard that she couldn't her remember anyway. But she wasn't going to let these strangers ship her off to some foster home. No, she was smarter than that.

Or maybe dumber.

It had left her on her own for three years, fending off villains and living on the streets, eating whatever she came by. At least she'd survived. No matter what came her way, she'd managed to get through it.

So how could she manage to forget the titans and get on with her normal life?

She felt around on the rough ground with her hand, making sure that it was safe to lay down. Then she flopped onto the cold, hard earth, trying unsuccessfully to close her eyes and fall asleep. Thoughts reeled through her tireless mind.

'Where's Beast Boy?' she found herself wondering. She turned over on her side, hiding her tear-filled face as if somebody could see. 'Where's...anybody?"

Exhaustion overcame her. She eventually closed her eyes and managed to will herself to sleep.

DREAM:

Nine-year-old Terra was in a drugstore, clutching somebody's hand. A crash caught her attention, and everybody began to scream.

She felt, though, that she was not afraid.

"Look, honey!" the woman holding her hand exclaimed. "It's the Titans." She pointed over to five kids about Terra's age, maybe older, fighting off a horrible monster with magnets for hands.

Terra wanted to look up at the woman's face desperately, but she found herself glancing over at the kids.

One was robotic, one was gothic, one was red-headed, one was wearing a mask and one....one was green. He captivated her and she forgot all about looking at the woman's face.

"Beast Boy," she whispered.

"That's right, Terra," said the woman, pulling her out of the store as the monster drew closer. They stood outside, safe from the chaos, as the police cars drove up. The woman drew her close in an alleyway, and said softly, "Someday I want you to be like them. Be a hero. Your father was one...before he died."

"What happened?"

"The earth crushed him."

"Why?"

"That was his power...and when I die, it will be yours." The woman hugged her. Terra melted in her grasp. "Promise me you'll always be my good little girl."

"I promise, Mommy."

END OF DREAM.

Terra woke up screaming. Not that dream again. Anything but reliving memories she'd forgotten, never being able to see that face...

"T-Terra?"

She gasped.

((()))

Beast Boy's POV

((()))

Beast Boy laughed half-heartedly as once again, Starfire failed to realize that her food was simply inedible and nothing could change that. Normally he'd find this quite funny, but today...well, today it just wasn't. The events of last night were still fresh in his mind.

"Friend Robin, why are you retrieving your earthly communication device?" asked Starfire curiously.

"Uh..." Robin put his cell phone back in his pocket. "No reason. Just making sure the battery's full," he lied.

"Glorious! Now we can all eat," Starfire exclaimed.

Beast Boy poked the green gloop with his fork apprehensively. "You know, um, how about I save this for later?" he suggested. "I'm not hungry and this looks, er, so good—it'd be a shame if it went to waste..."

"Yeah, um, come to think of it, I've got to...check on...check on my car! That's it! You never know when it'll need to be polished, right?"

"I suppose...but it shall only be fresh for another—"

Cyborg and Beast Boy had already zoomed out of the room.

"Friends, we are so incredibly lucky! Now we all have larger portions of this glorious meal!"

"I have to meditate," Raven said bluntly, walking out of the room.

Starfire seemed to droop a bit and Robin wore an expression that seemed to say, "How could you do this to me?? I'm gonna die from food poisoning!!"

"Gee, I'd better watch Beast Boy play video games so he, uh, doesn't beat my high score. I have to protect that score, you know?" He laughed nervously and left the table.

Starfire shrugged and forked another large helping onto her plate.

Robin, however, walked into the living room to find everybody BUT Beast Boy. Raven was meditating in the corner and it was Cyborg attempting to beat his high score and loudly shouting at the TV.

"Where'd Beast Boy go?"

"His room," Raven said tonelessly, eyes still closed in concentration.

Robin shrugged.

Beast Boy looked outside the window in his room. It was raining pretty hard now—he looked down to the rocks that surrounded the tower and saw the raindrops attacking them, sending a rhythmic patter through the tower.

It had been seven days since Terra had left them, and every night it had rained. And every night he wondered where she could be out there in the big, wide world. Was she safe? Did she have a place to stay? Or was she just like they found her, living in a deserted cave?

It seemed that everyone was preoccupied downstairs. They'd go to bed without bothering him up here, and if he was back by morning than no one would know where he was. He'd just roam around the edges of Jump City for awhile and keep an eye out for her. Maybe they could talk and straighten everything out. Maybe she'd even come back...But for now he'd juts focus on finding her. He wasn't sure what he'd do after that.

Just in case, though, he'd pack a small bag. He stuffed in some food and a two ponchos and his communicator. Then he felt he was prepared.

He carefully opened his window and morphed into an eagle, and with one glance back at the tower he flew away into the rain.

He flew aimlessly for five hours, not quite sure where to look. Finally it was too dark to see and he headed for the ground before he was hopelessly lost. He was pretty sure of where he was, but the desert surrounding the city was pretty vast. Terra would have to be pretty quick on her feet to make it this far in seven days without using her powers.

That's when he felt someone's presence. He wasn't alone.

A small voice whimpered and cried out from a few feet away. He inched his way over to the source cautiously, then jumped back in surprise when a full-scale scream erupted. He knew that scream—he'd heard it during training. He just couldn't believe who it was.

"T-Terra?"

((()))

Dun, dun, dun! It's a cliffie but no one will probably care considering no one will probably read this anyways. Oh, and for those of you people that might be reading this because of my Charmed fics...don't hurt me! I'm really trying to update!!

((()))

**--Pink-Charmed-One--**


End file.
